


Easy 'cause you're bare-chested

by SleepSpindles



Series: Easy 'cause you're bare-chested [2]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Беты Pretty Penny и Lisa Hunt<br/>Переведено для risowator и Бумажный кораблик<br/>Название – строчка из песни “Lovin’ you”, которую Рэй и Брэд поют в каноне, вариант из “Южного парка” – “любить тебя легко, потому что ты светишь сиськами”</p>
    </blockquote>





	Easy 'cause you're bare-chested

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [easy 'cause you're bare-chested](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340895) by [surexit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surexit/pseuds/surexit). 



> Беты Pretty Penny и Lisa Hunt  
> Переведено для risowator и Бумажный кораблик  
> Название – строчка из песни “Lovin’ you”, которую Рэй и Брэд поют в каноне, вариант из “Южного парка” – “любить тебя легко, потому что ты светишь сиськами”

У Брэда было правило – игнорировать студентов колледжа. Они очень раздражали и они были повсюду. И парень, пристроившийся за Брэдом в очереди в супермаркете, не был исключением. Когда Брэд обернулся к оравшему Поуку, чтобы решить вопрос с пивом, он поймал взгляд заинтересованных черных глаз. На него пялились открыто и с ленцой, скользя глазами от эмблемы Корпуса на толстовке вверх, к его лицу. На парнишке был толстый свитер и узкие (очень, очень узкие) джинсы. Он странно ухмыльнулся, и Брэд поймал себя на том, что заинтригован. 

– Привет, солдат, – сказал парнишка с насмешливым мурлыканьем в голосе. – Моя любить тебя долго-долго.*  
– Не льсти себе, пацан, – хмыкнул, не успев себя остановить, Брэд и крикнул Эспере: – Двенадцать банок, не будь бабой. 

Брэд отвернулся. Теперь он еще больше заинтересовался темноглазым парнем.  
Очередь была длинной, из всех этих долбаных обезьян в костюмах с их послерабочей толкотней по магазинам. И, видимо, чтобы окончательно добить его, пацан сзади придвигался все ближе и ближе, так, что спину Брэда начало покалывать.  
Парень снова заговорил насмешливым низким голосом со среднезападным акцентом.  
– Ты уверен, морпех? Выглядишь слегка напряженным.  
– Ты не боишься, что тебя могут побить? – Брэд скривился. И да, ему на самом деле было любопытно.  
– Здесь? Я вроде как насчитал у тебя больше трех извилин, – парень выдержал драматическую паузу, – но, если подумать, опасность этого есть. Давно ли у тебя была возможность выплеснуть свою полную тестостерона ярость на цветных?  
Брэд снова усмехнулся.  
– Говоришь как либерал-хуесос, парень.  
– Знаешь, – протянул пацан, – всей этой гомофобной риторике не место в современной Америке. Хоть я и хуесос-либерал. Во всех смыслах. - Внезапно он прижался еще ближе и ехидно спросил: “Хочешь, я тебе продемонстрирую, морпех?”  
От жара тела парня волоски на шее Брэда приподнялись.  
– Конечно, – сказал он своим самым обычным тоном, наслаждаясь шоком в глазах пацана. – Вытаскивай свой мобильный и записывай мой номер.  
Парень выцарапал из джинсов телефон и вбил номер.  
Поук втиснулся между ними, бормоча “извините” парню и встал рядом, констатируя: “Колберт, ты стопроцентный педик”. 

 

* * *  
Этим же вечером раздался звонок с незнакомого номера. Брэд вскинул бровь. Он был почти уверен, что у пацана будет кишка тонка позвонить.  
– Да, – он вытянул ноги на диване и убавил громкость в телевизоре.  
– Ты горячий блондин-морпех или я ошибся номером?  
Брэд ухмыльнулся.  
– А ты хипстерская деревенщина или я говорю с кем-то, кого я не встречал?  
– Я думаю, мы оба говорим, с кем думаем.  
– Хм, – Брэд все еще усмехался, – как тебя зовут?  
– Серьезно? Меня полностью устраивает разговор без имён. И “хипстерская деревенщина” - это так мило, пожалуй, я воспользуюсь этим названием.  
– Я не буду сосать твой член, не зная имени.  
– Ого, – парень прерывисто выдохнул, – так ты на самом деле не планируешь меня избить? Потому что если все-таки собираешься, то я лучше пойду делать домашнее задание.  
– Даю честное-пречестное слово.  
– Ну, тогда ладно, сойдет для средней школы и для меня. Привет. Я Джош Рэй Персон.  
– Джош Рэй? Это самое трейлерное имя, которое я когда-либо слышал.  
– Знаешь, мистер морпех, – заворковал Джош Рэй, – ты совершенно прав. Но все-таки зови меня Рэй.  
– Я на сто шестой Лэйквью, Джош Рэй, держи курс сюда.  
Брэд нажал “отбой” и с удовольствием потянулся.  
Телефон зазвонил через пять секунд. Брэд нахмурился и поднял трубку.  
– Не пойми меня неправильно, я очень, очень благодарен за все эти уроки доминирования и подчинения, которые ты мне тут преподал, в теории. И круто, что ты кажешься тем, кто может все это повторить еще раз. Кроме того, я ведусь на все эти штучки типа “я здесь босс”, но я все еще не знаю твоего имени.  
– А ты не думаешь, что это разрушит тайну? – Брэд снова заулыбался.  
– Поверь мне, в тебе уйма загадок. Но я абсолютно не способен следовать приказам без имени. Итак, ты мне говоришь свое имя или мне хорошенько попросить?  
– Я?  
– Ты, – в голосе парня послышалась легкая неуверенность. – Вот дерьмо, это все военные штучки, да? Я не хочу, чтобы тебя уволили, дружище. Ну, или что там с морпехами делают. О нет, погоди, они тебя сбросят за борт? Или нет, они заставят тебя пройтись по узкой доске? - он выпалил это на одном дыхании, перейдя от искреннего беспокойства к издевкам.  
– Сосредоточься, Персон. Я Брэд Колберт. Не желаешь приехать и заняться со мной сексом?  
– О, ну окей, – Персон бросил трубку.  
Брэд не был до конца уверен, что же это было – оскорбленная невинность или “нет”. На экране телевизора что-то взорвалось, и он решил, что все-таки это было “нет”.

 

* * *  
Персону потребовался час, чтобы добраться до дома Брэда. Это было неплохо, потому что взрывы на экране становились все более бессмысленными и нелепыми. И на их фоне Брэд даже не услышал звонка входной двери.  
Он перепихивался достаточно часто. Это был тот тип перепиха, когда оба на вечеринке и пьяны, а затем добираются, пошатываясь, до дома из бара, и позже не настолько бухие, чтобы не обменяться телефонами. Легкое чувство предвкушения царапнуло кожу.  
– Я не приезжаю потрахаться по первому звонку, – сразу сказал Рэй Персон, когда ему открыли дверь. Его огромные темные глаза были все такими же, какими их запомнил Брэд. – Особенно с долбаными морпехами, дружище. И я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что все это, ебать, весьма странный опыт.  
Губы Брэда дернулись в полуулыбке  
– Никакой ебли еще нет.  
Рэй насупился.  
– Не будь таким узколобым, мистер морпех.  
– Хочешь выпить?  
Брэд отступил, позволяя Рэю войти в дом.  
– Да, из твоего члена.  
Рэй придвинулся ближе. От желания в его голосе Брэда тут же бросило в жар, еще до того, как он осознал смысл сказанного. Когда до него все-таки дошло, Брэд решил, что не может оставить эту фразу без ответа.  
– Шикарно, Персон. Ты говоришь это всем парням?  
– Да, довольно часто, – Рэй смотрел горящими глазами. – Эта реплика на удивление хорошо срабатывает.  
– Честно говоря, боюсь и представить.  
Брэд сделал шаг вперед, вжимая Рэя в стену.  
– Бля, ты высоченный, – пробормотал Рэй, отступая и упираясь руками ему в грудь.  
– Или это, или ты слишком мелкий, – Брэд легко обхватил запястья Рэя и прижал его руки над головой, достаточно высоко, но чтобы тому не было неудобно. Персон прогнулся в спине, его скулы слегка покраснели.  
– Ты, – голос был хриплым, и Рэй сглотнул. Брэд проследил, как движется его кадык. – Ты опять делаешь все эти штуки с доминированием.  
– Да. И я приму, если ты скажешь мне, что это проблема, – он дернул запястья Рэя на дюйм или два выше и выдохнул на ухо, – Это проблема?  
– Неее… – голос прервался посреди слова, – нет-нет, не проблема, продолжай, солдат.  
– Морпех.  
Брэд прикусил его мочку. Совсем чуть-чуть, но Рэй вздрогнул, словно его ужалили.  
– Бля, да, морпех, – это звучало так, будто он задыхался. – Извини, солдат.  
Брэд усмехнулся. Это был Джош Рэй Персон и его характер, который ты либо принимаешь, либо нет. И, кажется, Колберту это нравилось.  
Он потерся носом о скулу Рэя, наслаждаясь гладкой кожей и слушая, как тот начинает дышать чаще. Целуя, иногда прикусывая, он медленно поднялся до лба и спустился к уху. От каждого такого покусывания Персон прерывисто выдыхал.  
Рэй держался на удивление долго, дольше, чем Колберт ожидал. Рэй пошевелил руками.  
– Значит, ты не целуешься?  
Это было сказано с торжеством в голосе, но в то же время с какими-то жалобными нотками, и сопровождалось легким движением бедер навстречу.  
– И что ты собираешься делать, если я скажу, что это так?  
Брэд думал, что услышит возражения, и был совершенно не готов к последовавшей реакции.  
Рэй внезапно выдернул свои руки из ослабевшего захвата. Потом приподнялся, схватил голову Брэда и наклонил ее вниз, целуя и заглушая протестное хмыканье. Поцелуй был жесткий, жадный и уверенный. Рэй тут же сунул свой горячий и мокрый язык Брэду в рот, сильно вдавливая пальцы в его скулы.  
Брэд отпихнул его через минуту или две. Он часто дышал, губы были влажные.  
– Очевидно, я целуюсь.  
– По всей видимости, да, – ресницы Рэя дрогнули, он неспешно провел пальцами по лицу Брэда.  
Губы Колберта изогнулись в улыбке.  
– Что ты еще делаешь?  
– Я не знаю, давай, – Брэд отошел назад и начал подниматься по лестнице наверх, все еще держа запястья Рэя в захвате, – давай проверим.  
– Окей, – Рэй послушно следовал за ним. – У тебя есть всякие кинковые вещи? Вроде секс-тюрьмы?  
Брэд остановился на нижней ступеньке, вздернул бровь.  
– Это то, на что ты надеялся?  
Рэй задрал голову, медленно облизал губы.  
– Я, может, только за этим и пришел. У тебя есть кожаный обтягивающий прикид?  
Брэд моргнул и усмехнулся.  
– Ни секс-тюрьмы, ни кожаного прикида. Извини.  
Рэй надул губы, и Брэд тут же на них уставился.  
– Я прощу тебя, морпех.  
Рэй перепрыгнул через несколько ступенек. Его лицо оказалось на одном уровне с лицом Брэда. Он наклонился, выдернул руку из колбертовской и положил на плечо. Рэй целовал Брэда медленно и основательно. Он чуть слышно стонал, и нахлынувшее возбуждение полностью сводило Брэда с ума. Наконец, Рэй прервал поцелуй, Брэд сжал его бедра и жестко приказал:  
– Так, спальня. Наверху, направо.  
– Конечно, конечно, – Рэй изобразил в голосе полную готовность следовать инструкциям.  
Брэд поднимался вслед за ним, открыто пялясь на классную задницу в этих нереально узких джинсах.  
– Тебе джинсы не малы?  
Рэй нерешительно остановился у двери в спальню. Брэд прижался сзади, стискивая рукой его задницу. Рэй от неожиданности подпрыгнул, вскрикивая, и обернулся через плечо с широко распахнутыми глазами.  
– Тебя это напрягает? – Рэй качнул бедрами. Глядя на это, Брэд разрывался между желанием рассмеяться и приливом острого возбуждения.  
– Нет, - Брэд провел ладонью по заднице. – Хотя будет охуенно трудно их снять.  
– А может, они и не будут сняты, – Рэй все еще смотрел на него через плечо. Губы полуоткрыты, щеки слегка покраснели. – Может, я трахну тебя, не раздеваясь.  
– Это тебя заводит?  
Хоть Брэд и спросил, он уже знал ответ по тому, как приоткрылся рот Рэя. Он наклонился, укладывая подбородок на его плечо.  
– А может, это я прокачусь на тебе верхом. И ты не сможешь даже двинуться, потому что твои джинсы такие охуенно узкие, что свяжут тебе ноги. И ты будешь просто принимать мою задницу своим членом.  
Рэй еле слышно хныкнул.  
– Да-да. Это звучит неплохо.  
– Для меня тоже вполне.  
Брэд прижался своим стоящим членом к пояснице Рэя. Он провел рукой по выпирающей ширинке Персона, слегка надавливая и потирая пальцами. Рэй таял в его объятиях, он откинул голову назад, на грудь Брэда, и жадно вдохнул воздух.  
– Я рад, что мы договорились, – наконец ответил Рэй. Даже возбужденным он умудрялся говорить насмешливым тоном, что, по мнению Брэда, было довольно впечатляющим.  
– Открывай дверь.  
Брэд выдохнул в ухо, не переставая поглаживать пальцами ширинку Рэя и наблюдая, как тот пытается разными способами справиться с дверью. Он дергал ее на себя, крутил ручку в неправильном направлении, его ладони вспотели и пальцы соскальзывали.  
– Бля, Персон, – Брэд взялся за верхнюю пуговицу на джинсах Рэя. – Ты накуренный что ли?  
– Нет, засранец, иди нахуй… – он застонал, когда Брэд расстегнул молнию и пробрался внутрь, поглаживая член в трусах.  
– Ты уверен? Выглядишь, как слегка под кайфом.  
Брэд пытался сохранять серьезное лицо. Рэй вцепился пальцами в его запястье, не останавливая поглаживания, словно ему просто нужно было за что-то держаться. Сжал сильнее, вдавливая пальцы в кожу.  
– Ну же, давай, – Брэд прикусил шею, – студенты колледжа должны быть достаточно умны, чтобы открыть дверь.  
– Блядь, ты точно собираешься меня убить, – Рэй снова взялся за ручку и, наконец, открыл дверь.

Они вошли в комнату. Рэй развернулся в объятиях и поймал губы Колберта, тот все еще держал руку в его джинсах. Брэд, прилагая все усилия, пытался направить их в сторону кровати. Но Рэй все равно неосторожно задел голенью выступающий угол, отпрянул, выдохнув “ой, бля”, и прильнул снова. Одной рукой он обнимал Брэда за шею, поглаживая большим пальцем бившийся пульс за его ухом, а другой лихорадочно пытался стащить свои кеды. Гибкость Рэя каким-то образом позволяла проделывать эти манипуляции, не прерывая поцелуя. Более того, его телодвижения приковывали пристальное внимание Брэда к тазовым косточкам, выглядывающим из расстегнутых джинсов.  
Рэй расправился с обувью и дернул Брэда за руку, забираясь на постель и снова обвивая руками шею.  
– Эй, – обдавая горячим дыханием, прошептал Рэй почти в губы, – ты правда разрешишь мне трахнуть тебя?  
– Если ты знаешь, что делать, – Брэд опустил руку вниз, сжимая задницу Рэя. Тот подставлялся под прикосновения.  
– Да, да, я знаю, – простонал Рэй и запустил пальцы в волосы Брэда.  
– Ну да, я так и подумал. 

Брэд пытался стащить с Рэя свитер и оказавшуюся под ним рубашку. Наконец, Рэй понял намек и послушно поднял руки. Бросив одежду на пол, Брэд принялся исследовать то, что только что раздел. Бледная кожа и небольшие мускулы, торчащие соски, которые Брэд грубовато выкрутил. Рэй дернулся и застонал.  
– Джинсы оставляем? – усмехнулся Брэд.  
Рэй смотрел мутным взглядом.  
– Бля, нет, дружище. Это один из самых офигенных моментов, которые когда-либо случались в моей жизни. И я определенно хочу быть полностью раздетым.  
– Продолжай.  
Брэд отстранился, сунул руку в собственные трусы и сжал член. Глаза Рэя заблестели. Он встал с кровати и начал стягивать с себя джинсы. Это был сложный процесс, который, по мнению Брэда, уж никак не требовал стольких движений задницей. Но с другой стороны, Брэд не знал наверняка, он никогда не носил настолько узкие штаны. И не то, чтобы он жаловался, но его член стремительно твердел в руке, когда Рэй наконец-то отшвырнул ногой джинсы.  
– Сначала я хочу тебе отсосать, – Рэй выпрямился, снимая и трусы тоже. Он подошел ближе, облизал палец и провел влажную дорожку на животе под майкой Брэда.  
– Давай.  
Брэд стянул футболку через голову и увидел, что Рэй жадно пялится на его грудь.  
– Можешь потрогать, Персон.  
Рэй посмотрел на него из-под ресниц, усмехнулся. На его щеках отчетливо проступили ямочки.  
– Снимай трусы, садись на кровать, и я потрогаю.  
И нет, Брэд, конечно, не признался бы себе, что разделся он чуть быстрее, чем обычно. Рэй усмехался углом рта, ямочки все еще были видны, показывая, что эта скорость была замечена. Брэд с вызовом вздернул бровь и вытянул ноги.

– Не терпится, морпех?  
Рэй опустился на колени.  
– Жду, когда ты покажешь, на что способен.  
Брэд откинулся назад на локти.  
– Конечно, – ухмыляясь, сказал Рэй. – Гандоны?  
– В тумбочке.  
Брэд наблюдал, как играют мускулы на руках Рэя, когда тот потянулся к ящику, вынул презерватив и надорвал его.  
Рэй наклонился, сверкнул глазами из-под ресниц, быстро коснулся кончиком языка головки члена Брэда и раскатал презерватив до конца.  
Да, он был, бля, хорош, но Брэд примерно это и ожидал от такого незатыкающегося парня, как Персон. И он был громкий, даже громче, чем Брэд. Не переставая стонал, заглатывая член, словно что-то невероятно вкусное, и это было настолько охуеннно горячо, что руки Брэда дрожали под его весом.  
Брэд уже несколько раз пожалел о необходимости использовать презерватив, потому что, черт возьми, он хотел почувствовать, каково было бы без него. Рэй ласкал языком член через латекс и пальцы Брэда сами собой сжимались и разжимались на покрывале. Очень скоро Брэд почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха, он тяжело задышал, и Рэй стал сосать жестче, надавливая языком по всей длине. И Брэд не мог отвести взгляд от его втянутых щек.  
Оргазм удивил его самого. Вот он смотрит на подрагивающие ресницы Рэя, на его рот и в следующий момент сильно кончает, прикусив нижнюю губу. Брэд из последних сил старался удержать себя на локтях и не рухнуть в изнеможении на постель. Он слегка выпрямился и бессмысленно уставился на стену над головой Рэя. Его плечи вздымались в такт его дыханию, пока он пытался собрать себя по частям.  
В конце концов, Брэд все-таки позволил себе распластаться на постели. Он слышал тихий влажный звук, с которым Рэй снял презерватив с его опавшего члена. 

– Спасибо, – голос был слегка охрипшим.  
– Не-не, кайф был моим.  
Опираясь одной рукой на постель, в другой Рэй держал использованный презерватив и одновременно неуклюже целовал Брэда. Во рту Рэя был легкий привкус латекса, который постепенно исчезал, по мере того как поцелуй становился мокрее и горячее  
– Ну, так ты все еще хочешь, – Брэд провел рукой по груди Рэя, обхватил его член пальцами.  
– Да, чувак, я действительно хочу. Ты офигенно горяч.  
Рэй лизнул сосок Брэда, тот вздрогнул.  
– Ладно, тогда я сейчас полежу и подумаю об Англии.  
Он улыбнулся Рэю, и тот улыбнулся во все зубы в ответ.  
– Ну, валяй. Смазка, полагаю, там же, где и гандоны?  
– Да, позаботься сам о себе, – Брэд потянулся всем телом. Чувствовал он себя фантастически. 

Рэй на минуту исчез из его поля зрения. Брэд слышал влажный звук, с которым презерватив шлепнулся в мусорное ведро. Рэй порылся в тумбочке.  
– Бля, это у тебя давно было, да? Смазка завалена кучей барахла, дружище.  
– Не твое дело, – лениво протянул Брэд, – маленький любопытный засранец.  
– Вообще-то, это относящаяся к делу информация. Если твоя задница девственна, мне определенно нужно об этом знать, – он раскрыл упаковку, и по донесшемуся вздоху стало понятно, что Рэй уже раскатал один.  
У Брэда не было сил даже на то, чтобы засмеяться; он тихо хмыкнул.  
– Это маловероятно. Давай, пошевеливайся.  
– Дружище, ты получил свое, нафига торопиться? – Рэй растянулся на нем. – Ну, какая твоя любимая поза? “Краб”? “Лотос”? “Охотящийся воробей”? “Ревущий бык”?  
На его щеках снова проступили ямочки, они притягивали взгляд Брэда.  
– Загрузился херней из “Камасутры”? – Брэд прикусил изнутри щеку, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. – Так, как сейчас, нормально.  
Рэй распахнул глаза и обиженно произнес:  
– Я просто пытаюсь быть заботливым секс-партнером.  
Он мягко поглаживал большим пальцем кожу между яйцами Брэда и входом. Мышцы на животе Брэда сокращались от удовольствия.  
– Заботливый партнер меня бы уже давно трахал.  
– Неужели! А ты знаешь, что “заботливый” не значит “офигенно быстрый”, да?  
Но Брэд уже не вслушивался в его слова, потому что Рэй определенно грел в пальцах смазку, пока говорил, а другой рукой обводил вход.  
– Ну, морпех, готов?  
Брэд дернулся и вздохнул, когда Рэй ввел палец внутрь. Да, это на самом деле было давно и ему действительно нравилось, вот именно этот первый момент влажного проникновения. Рэй, прищурившись, наблюдал за ним. У Брэда покраснели щеки, затем шея, пятна спустились на грудь.  
– Бля, я бы хотел, чтобы у меня сейчас была камера и я бы снимал тебя, дружище, – прошептал он хрипло.  
– И я бы убил тебя, – Брэд попытался сказать это угрожающе, но попытка провалилась, его голос сорвался, – и выбросил бы на корм рыбам.  
– Ну да, ну да, ты больше говоришь, но, на самом деле, вот сейчас ты мне позволил бы абсолютно все, – промурлыкал Рэй, как кот, объевшийся сметаны.  
Брэд не стал даже комментировать. Он выгнул шею и удовлетворенно вздохнул.  
– Скажи, когда будешь готов, Брэд.  
Рэй растягивал его уже двумя пальцами, и Брэду все труднее было держать глаза открытыми. Волны возбуждения прокатывались по телу, заставляя выгибаться.  
– Да… – Брэд прочистил горло, – да, я готов.  
Он закинул ногу на плечо Рэя.  
– Уверен? – вопрос был простой формальностью, Рэй уже пристраивал член ко входу, определенно доверяя словам.  
– Да, конечно, - хрипло повторил Брэд снова.  
Рэй надавил и с долгим, долгим стоном втолкнулся, растягивая изнутри. Брэд расслабился. Рэй положил руку ему на бедро, удерживая, задрал подбородок и закусил губу.  
– Черт, – голос Рэя звучал слабо, – кажется, все закончится позорно быстро.  
– Все нормально, Рэй. Получи свое, - Брэд выгнулся навстречу.  
Рэй начал двигаться быстрее и жестче, каждым своим толчком выбивая воздух из груди Брэда и заставляя его стонать. Точно, это было очень быстро. Брэд с восхищением наблюдал, как Рэй замер, запрокинув голову к потолку, его пальцы до боли сжали бедро. Через пару секунд Рэй вздрогнул и всем весом навалился на злосчастную ногу, и это было бы больно, не будь Брэд гребаным разведчиком-морпехом.

Рэй полежал пару минут, не двигаясь, затем открыл глаза.  
– Бляядь, бляядь, – он осторожно вынул.  
Брэд, не сдержавшись, протестующе застонал. Он чувствовал себя пустым, слегка неудовлетворенным, но он мог это пережить. Рэй мазнул губами по колену, что было очень похоже на поцелуй, уложил ногу на постель и стащил с себя презерватив.  
Брэд сгруппировался, чтобы не шлепнуться задницей, закинул руку за голову и вздохнул. Рэй практически спикировал на него сверху, валясь на кровать с долгим удовлетворенным стоном.  
– Блядь, а трахаться после звонка незнакомцу - это классная идея, – сонным голосом пробормотал Рэй куда-то в подушку.  
Брэд снова улыбнулся. Это было странно, он никогда так часто не улыбался.  
– Я собираюсь тебя выпотрошить и оскальпировать, пока ты спишь, – произнес он самым непринужденным тоном.  
– После того, как я попробовал такую задницу, – Рэй зарылся в подушки, – я умер бы счастливым. Но вообще-то я дал трем моим друзьям твой номер, так что если они не увидят меня снова, то ты больше не проведешь ни одной спокойной ночи, где бы ты ни находился.  
– В самом деле, насколько мне следует беспокоиться?  
Рэй повернул голову, и Брэд смог увидеть черный глаз и губы, растянутые в усмешке.  
– Ты против трех студентов-завсегдатаев “Старбакса”?  
– Тогда не очень.  
Брэд сдвинулся и вытянул руки по бокам так, что его рука задела руку Рэя.  
Рэй переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Брэда, легко и спокойно, словно это была самая естественная вещь, которую он делал.  
– Нет, дружище, ты недопонял меня. Они забьют тебя до смерти своими Макбуками и задушат своими шарфами, и ты никогда их больше не увидишь.

Брэд хотел парировать, но он был так расслаблен и ему было так тепло от того, что Рэй поглаживал большим пальцем его запястье, там, где бился пульс, что он просто сказал:  
– Это немного через задницу, но я думаю, что у меня в холодильнике достаточно еды на двоих.  
– Так это наше первое свидание? – хмыкнул Рэй.  
– Может быть. С тобой все как-то, блядь, легко.  
– Со мной легко? Я почти уверен, что только что лишил невинности твою задницу. Ну, или заново дефлорировал, не важно. Я думаю, ты должен был сохранить этот бесценный подарок для кого-то, кто наденет тебе на палец кольцо.  
Брэд повернулся, пряча легкую, беспомощную улыбку, и сжал пальцы. Рэй сжал руку в ответ.

\------  
* цитата из “Цельнометаллической оболочки” – так говорит морпеху вьетнамская шлюха.


End file.
